The present invention relates to a stapler which binds together papers with a staple, and more particularly to a stapler which is driven by an electric motor.
In a conventional electromotive stapler, in order to minimize the load of the motor, a paper holder is not provided. The function of a paper holder is to hold the papers to be bound tightly around the point at which the staple is struck. Without the holder, however, the staple is inclined with respect to the striking block due to paper displacement. This results in binding failure, especially when the papers are thick. To prevent such failure, the striking force of the striking block and, therefore, the power of the motor is increased.